Fight My Cherry Blossom
by CherryBlossomXTeme
Summary: Summary inside. Let's see there's a tad bit lemon and pervy parts. Will Sakura every notice someone is watching her? Read to find out.
1. The beginning

Fight My Cherry Blossom: Sakura has had a rough past. Seh doesn't have a father. Everybody thinks he died on a mission, but what if he didn't. Sakura has a scar no one no about. Will she become strong enough to reveal it to anyone or will she just hid in her apartment by herself?

Chap. 1

_"FATHER!" a little girl with pink locks and bright jade eyes screamed as she saw her own father fall to the ground. A kanta embedded deep into his gut. "Noooooooo!" The girl screamed again._

_The girl ran fast to her father picking up his head and laying it in her lap. His eyes were going dull as the seconds sped by. A thin trail of blood escaped his mouth as he lifted a weak and pale hand to his daughter._

_"Sakura." the girls father breathed._

_"Don't talk. Don't move dad. I'll go get help. You'll be fine. I swear it." Sakura said going to get up and to have her caught wrist by her father.  
"No Sakura. I want you to stay till I draw my very last breath." The man breathed again. Then he coughed up some blood and Sakura grabbed his hand and it tightly in her small hands. The tears were streaming down her face like rain. Small hiccups echoed in the large estate that Sakura lived in. The room was silent. Peoples screams could be heard from other parts of the Hanuro District._

_"You can't leave. It's not fair. Your suppose to take me training tomorrow. You have to be here for me. I'm not done being raised. Please don't leave us. Please." Sakura begged as her father drew his last breath._

_"Sakura." Her father breathed in as his eyes closed and his grip on her small hands loosened._

_"Nooooo!" Sakura screamed._

_"What a pathetic sight." A female voice said. "He deserved to die. He wasn't that much of help to anyone." The voice snickered._

_"Show yourself!" Sakura ordered._

_The voice laughed and stepped from the shadows. Sakura gasped as a kunai was thrown at her heart._

_"Why?" Sakura asked as the kunai came into a close range._

Sakura screamed and shot up from her bed. Sweat glistening her forehead and neck in the moons bright light. Sakura clutched her heart where a scar was hidden under many bandages. 20 years ago her family was could not recall the killer or killers but she remembered the kunai that was thrown at her heart.

"20 years ago and I still have nightmares about it." Sakura said in a small whisper. Sakura was now 26 years of age. Quite the beauty if you asked anyone in the village. Many marriage offers had been made to her but she turned them all down with a gentle smile. She swung her legs off her bed and placed her feet gently on the floor. Sakura pushed herself off her bed and made her way to the kitchen. She got out a small glass cup. Then she went to the cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of whiskey she kept hidden behind all of the canned goods. She poured herself a glass and gulped it down quickly. Sakura placed her hand over the scar. No one knew it was there. Not even her mother.

**A week before the murder**

_"Father are we going training tomorrow." Sakura asked. Her age, 6. She had short pink hair that dangled loosely around her shoulders._

_"No Sakura I have a mission." Her father replied kneeling down beside her._

_"Oh okay. Then when you get back?" Sakura questioned. Her father laughed and it made Sakura smile._

_"We will see. Take care of your mother while I'm gone okay?" Her father asked standing._

_"You can count on me!" Sakura said pumping her small fist in the air. Her father laughed again._

_"Yes. I know I can. I'll see you when I get back." Sakura's father said sitting down to put on his shoes._

_"Okay. See you...Hey Dad?" Sakura asked shyly._

_"Hmmmm?" Her father replied._

_"Do you think...do you think I'm pretty?" Sakura asked blushing._

_"Sakura we didn't pick your name because of your hair color. What Does Sakura mean to you?" Her father asked as he started to fade away from her mind with the fatherly smile on his face._

"Beauty." Sakura answered with a smile as she put the glass in the sink and returned the whiskey to its original place behind the canned goods. She closed the cabinet door and looked outside the kitchen window of her apartment. But only to catch a glimpse of a pair offered menacing eyes watching her. The smile disappeared as Sakura gasped stepping away from the window and ducking under the counter. Her heart pounded in her chest.

'Knock Knock'

Someone was knocking on her front door. _'Who the hell is up at 2 in the morning?_' Sakura asked herself as she gathered enough courage to walk to the front door checking to window for those eyes she just saw. Only to find they were gone. With a sigh of relief she unlocked the front door to her small apartment. She slowly opened the door and it creaked loudly. As it opened she heard some familiar voices and she smiled slightly.

"Come on Ugly. It's freezing out here!" A familiar voice called.

Sakura swung open the door and found Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sai all at her front door shivering from the cold.

"Well no duuhhh it's winter Sai. Put some clothes on and you wouldn't be so cold. And uhh guys what are you all doing up?" Sakura asked with curiosity as she stepped aside to let them in. They all filed in to Sakura's apartment with Naruto leading them to her living room where they all took a seat some where on the couches.

"We could ask you the same." Shikamaru countered looking at Sakura's choice of pajamas. She had on a black spaghetti tank-top with some black baggy guy shorts.

Sakura flushed a little but didn't answer. Then she found something to ask.

"Uhhh why are you here?" She asked taking a seat by Naruto. Who also looked at her with curious eyes.

"Why are you?" Naruto slurred. '_Great just my luck they're all drunk and need a place to crash. Just great_.' Sakura thought.

"Naruto...I live here." Sakura said pointed out the obvious.

"You have whiskey on your breath Sa-ku-ra." Naruto slurred again leaning closer only to kiss the arm of the couch.

"One glass will not kill me or get me drunk baka," Sakura said standing next to Sai who also was intrigued by her choice of pajamas as well. "Anyways you guys can crash here. Naruto you can take the spare bedroom across from mine. Kiba take the one next to mine. Sai can sleep on the couch and Shikamaru can take the room on the other side of Naruto's room." Sakura explained getting some blankets and some pillows from the cabinet under the T.V set. She threw a pillow at each of the boys and tossed them a blanket. "It gets cold at night you're gonna want extra blankets." Sakura said pulling out two more for Sai and throwing them at him. Then she just walked into the kitchen and got out a small glass.

The boys watched how Sakura walked with grace and poise around them and into her kitchen. When they saw her get a bottle of whiskey out they watched as she gulped it down putting the glass she used into the sink. And the whiskey bottle back to its place.

"Why do you have such a big apartment Ugly?" Sai questioned the pink haired woman in front of him.

Sakura grabbed his shirt and threw him down on the couch. "Because Sai. I used to live with three sisters and from time to time they need a place to stay when the break up with their on-and-off boyfriends." Sakura growled and retreated into her room without saying good night to anyone.

**AN: I don't know if Sakura has sisters. But I needed an excuse to why she ahs such a huge apartment. Though to her it's small.**

All the boys cringed in fear as Sakura slammed her bedroom door shut.

Kiba whistled and said, "wow. She's a mean drunk."

"I don't think that's the case. It's something else." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah Sakura has a very high tolerance to alcohol. She has to have like ten beers to get drunk." Naruto said as he walked into the room across from Sakura's.

"True. So then what go her wound up?" Kiba questioned.

"Probably Sai and his stupid nickname for her," Shikamaru said retreating to his assigned room.

"Jeez Sai. She is gonna be in a pissy mood in the morning. Thanks," Kiba sarcastically remarked also retreating to his assigned room. Leaving Sai all by himself in the lamp lit living room of Sakura's apartment.

"Hn," Sai simply huffed laying down on the couch and pulling the blankets over him. _'Blossom was right. It does get cold at night. I'm sorry Sakura._' Sai thought drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Ok guys I re-did this chapter because well one, lots of spelling errors and didn't like the way it sounded when I read it n my mind. So hope you guys like the newer version. : )**


	2. Morning Suprise

A/N: Thanks for the comments guys!

Sunlight poured into the living room window. Laminating the room more than it should have been. Light reflecting off the white walls.

"Someone close the damn blinds!" groaned a very hung over Naruto. With an arm over his eyes he stumbled onto the couch and onto a badly hung over Sai.

"Oh shit! Sorry Sai I-"

"Sakura….that feels so good" Sai dreamed out loud. Naruto laughed hard putting all of his weight on Sai. "Mmnnn get the fuck of me Naruto…" Sai groaned out as he pushed Naruto onto the floor.

"Well it's about time you two have woken up." Shikamaru said as she hung his head low standing next to Kiba who was holding his head in his hands.

"Well if it isn't the lazy ass genius, hyper-active loud mouth, emotionally confused, and dog boy. What are you all doing in Sakura's house?" Came a voice in the doorway.

"Aww come on Ino the all had uhh…rough night sort to say. Besides I let them all crash here for the night…" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a pink fluffy towel.

"DAAAMNN GIRL!" All the boys, except for Sai, yelled as blood started to trickle down the noses. Naruto fainted from the mere sight of Sakura's legs. Kiba started panting until Shikamaru elbowed him in the chest. And for Shikamaru well he tired to hide any evidence that he might be attracted to Haruno Sakura.

"Ugly I have a question," Sai said raising his hand as if he was still the Academy.

"Yes Sai," Sakura answered a vain pulsing on her forehead as she turned her head slowly and deadly towards the man on her couch.

"WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONE ON THE COUCH!" He yelled getting to his feet forgetting that he had taken some of his clothes off because he had gotten hot over the winter night. Now only in his boxers he strode over to Sakura. "I don't think it's fair that the rest of the boys got good rooms and I got your couch that smells like strawberries and vanilla."

"Cause I ran out of room smart one. Geez to think you're in ANBU." Sakura said hitting her forehead some as she made a face at Ino. "Ok Pig give me 10 minutes and we'll be out of here." Sakura said as she skipped to her room leaving a very fumed Ino.

"So what are you doing here Ino," asked Kiba wiping the blood from his upper lip.

"Two words…Shopping Spree!" Ino shouts receiving groans from all the men.

"Ok let's go Ino-Chan." Sakura says throwing her the rest of her hair into a ponytail. Her red halter-top was clinging to her curves. And her short jean shorts completed with a pair of red flats.

"Girl with all the shopping we do you'd think you'd pick out something sexier with me around." Ino complained for she was wearing a purple sleeveless belly shirt with a short jean skirt with gray tights under them that went to her knee's and purple flip-flops to complete.

The tow girls giggled and then burst into laughing fits noticing the boys were 1. still not dressed and 2. had boners.

"Sakura my parents are throwing my 21st birthday it's gonna be formal so we have to get something sexy to wear." Ino said dragging Sakura out of her apartment going on about dresses she wanted to try on.

"Hey," Naruto started and all the boys looked at him, "who do you think is the biggest out of all of us?"

"I am," Kiba and Sai said at the same time.

"I've surrounded myself with idiots." Shikamaru said going back to his room to get dressed and leave shaking his head as he did so.


	3. Thinking of the Past

Chapter 3 : )

A/N: Sorry guys, I totally forgot about this story and I wanted to update it again. Taking some idea's that just struck me like lightening. The chapter is probably some what short. And I apologize but this is one of the idea's I had.. Enjoy : ) 3

As Ino blabbed on about who knows what, Sakura's mind was else where. She kept thinking of Sasuke. Of course he'd always be on her mind. He was after all, her very first love. Or more like infatuation. The second thing on her mind was her father. She just couldn't stop thinking of her dad. Time had passed, a lot of time but still it plagued her mind like a horrible disease.

As the two konuchi walked through the crowed streets of Konoha Sakura could not help but smile. This was her home. This was where she lived and will probably live out the rest of her days. She worked at the hospital almost every day. But today was her day off. The hospitals director had ordered her to take a day off. All Sakura did was work work work work work. What could she say in her defense? Sakura loved the hospital. It was more or less her second home. She even spent the night there in the nurses lounge. Granted the couch wasn't exactly the most grand of all couches. But is had suited her just fine most nights when she was to tired to walk the walk home to her apartment down the street.

Sakura looked around her. The village was filled with vibrant colors and smells. The smell of the fish market, the vegetable market, the bakeries opening up and cooking fresh bread. Not the mention the famous ramen shop that Naruto and her visit regularly. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't really seen much of Naruto since he became Anbu ranking. It made her sad almost. She really enjoyed Naruto's company. Most of her friends were of Anbu rank now. All but her. She had decided not to take the exam fearing she might fail. Sakura didn't really have any special jutsu or anything. She just had her insane super-human strength and her amazing chakra control. Along with her superb medical skills. Since Tsunade's passing Sakura has taken up the role of the best medic nin in the entire country. She had been honored with the title. But with the title came the overbearing responsibilities.

Sakura didn't like all the traveling that came with the job. She had gone to Suna, which now thinking of that made her think of the passionate nights she had spent with Gaara. That was a man worth sleeping with. He was passionate and kind. Gentle yet roughed when she begged for it. She was no whore of course but when the man looked at her in a certain way she couldn't help but want him. She wondered if he'd come to Konoha soon. She missed that red head very much.

"Are you even listening to me Sakura," Ino questioned as she held up a cute deep purple top. "Isn't this just so adorable? I mean it goes so well with my skin right," Ino pressed Sakura for answers.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say. Ino can't we do some training? You know I hate shopping. Just as much as I hate you on most days hehe," Sakura giggled seeing the blondes' reaction. Ino had always been over dramatic, so it was pretty easy to get a reaction out of her.

"Sakura you're so not a girl. Girls love to shop and do girly things. Not play around in the dirt and sweat. Don't you know that? Jeez whatever am I going to do with you," Ino asked herself flailing her arms around.

As Ino released Sakura from her shopping chains she smiled and said a quick thank you before running off. Sakura didn't really like to shop. It was more of Ino's thing than it was Sakura's thing. As Sakura approached the old training grounds where Team 7 had its very first meeting she smiled. She seem to recall every detail. How naïvely she fell in Kakashi'sensei's gen-jutsu. How Naruto had fallen so easily for the bell trap, and how ridiculous Sasuke had looked with just his head poking out of the ground. A slight giggle escaped her lips as she walked up to the three logs sticking out of the ground. This was the place where Team 7 actually became a team. Dawdling on old memories made her happy at times. But a memory of Sasuke leaving is what angered her the most. That stupid bastard left the village as if he didn't care about anyone or anything. With a deep sight Sakura started to stretched not even noticing the unmasked chakra presence. Red eyes watched her from a distance with a menacing look to them


	4. Feeling the cluthces of Fear

Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm really dedicated to getting this story done. To be honest, I don't really have any idea where this story will go. I just close my eyes and type what comes to mind. Kind of like free writing I suppose. I don't know. Well I present you with Chapter four. Enjoy!

Beads of sweat shimmered in the sunsets rays. Emerald eyes glistened with determination. Pink hair swayed side to side in the warm summer breeze. Sakura's chest heaved in and out in perfect rhythm. "I think over did it a bit," Sakura giggled out as she stretched down on to the warm earthen dirt. Her creamy skin was littered with dirt and sweat. As Sakura reclined into the earth she looked up at the sky that was no turning colors of pink, orange, purple, and dark blue. The first star of the night was already out shinning brightly. Sakura smiled as she remembered the many wishes she had made on that star. A cool wind blew and Sakura shivered. Not only was the wind cool to her skin but it also carried an evil feeling. Suddenly Sakura noticed that she was being watched. With al of the ninja training you would think she could keep calm and collected. Oh no, Sakura's muscles tensed up and her mind started to spin with wild idea's of her death. As Sakura lifted up her charka drained body off the ground she scanned the area using her peripheral vision. She didn't see anything. But that didn't mean everything was ok.

The walk home was one like no other. She felt the evil feeling every time she wind blew. The streets were dark expect for the street lamps. Everyone was at home cooking dinner with their families. Fear had tight clutches on her heart and mind. Her body knew the way home thankfully. But she didn't really want to go home. She knew once she was home who ever was following her would surely kill her. After all this wasn't the first time a village has sent someone to kidnap her. By now she thought she'd be used to the kidnapping attempts. But she wasn't. There was only one place she could go and one place only. Somewhere where she knew she would be guarded and safe through the night. Sakura thanked her feet they also knew the way to Naruto's apartment. He still lived as if he were a poor ninja. He refused to live in luxury. That had made him really popular with the village folk.

Sakura remembered clear as day when Naruto was appointed Hokage. He had been so proud and he was practically beaming with joy. That was also the day he proposed to Hinata. She had fainted and remained unconscious for many hours. When she woke up she said she would. And when Naruto kissed her…well she fainted again. But now that Sakura thought about it she had felt the same evil in the wind that day. Thinking back to all the important moments in Naruto and her lives she had felt an evil shift in the wind each important day. The day Naruto had turned 21 there was a horrible lightening storm. The wind had carried an evil presence with it. On the day that she was deemed the world's best medic the slight autumn's breeze held an evil presence to it. Her feet moved faster. She grabbed her chest making sure she wasn't having a heart attack.

Finally Sakura arrived at Naruto's door and her hands pounded on the door as hard as she could. "Naruto, its Sakura! Let me in please," Sakura shouted with panic in her voice. The door slowly creaked opened and Sakura flung herself inside hugging onto Naruto tightly. Tears stung her eyes and her vision blurred slightly.

"S-Sakura what's wrong," Naruto question completely dumb folded by the woman's display of self control. His hands were held into the air so he wouldn't anger her with his touch.

Eventually Sakura pulled away from him sniffling. "Naruto, I think someone has been following us around since the day we both became jounin," Sakura explained.

"Say what? No Sakura. If someone was following me I would know. Believe it," Naruto said using his normal punch line.

"Naruto are you nuts? How can you not feel it right now? Open the window and let the breeze run past you. It's in the wind," Sakura noted while she opened a small window by Naruto's bed.

Sure enough soon after Naruto stuck his head out of the window like an idiot and let the breeze touch his face he pulled away back into the house. His blue and normally happy eyes were now wide and held panic. He looked over at Sakura in disbelief. "How can this be? I would know if there was an intruder in Konoha. I don't' understand. I can feel their chakra. Why haven't I noticed this before," Naruto questioned himself.

"Can I stay here for the night Naruto? I don't feel safe anywhere else. I also know that you will protect me with your life. This person has been following me around for two or three days now. I feel them in the wind. I'm scared," Sakura chocked out between stifled sobs.

Naruto being the gentleman he was wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close. He couldn't leave his best friend in her time of need. So of course he let her shower and take his bed. Well the shared the bed. They cuddled closely all night. He had lent her some of his sleeping clothes. They both laughed at out ridiculously huge they were on her. Even though Naruto was bound to be married to Hinata he liked the feel of Sakura's body against his own. Sakura had a different feel to her body than Hinata did. Sakura's body was more toned with muscle than Hinata. But Sakura's skin was soft. Even though Sakura was made of muscle she still had her hour glass figure and feminine touch. Sakura's chest was developed to the perfect size. Hinata's chest was over flowing with cleavage. Which Naruto liked, but sometimes he wished Hinata had just a little bit smaller boobs. Sakura butt was rounded to the perfect size unlike Hinata who had no butt to grab during sex. Naruto shook his head and snapped out of it. He wouldn't compare his fiancé to Sakura. Even though he was feeling pretty crappy that he already did that just 2 seconds ago. Sakura was asleep that much was for sure. Her breathing was even and her body was relaxed completely against Naruto's. Feeling sleep creep up into him Naruto yawned and closed his eyes drifting into the bliss of sleep.


	5. Shut Up Naruto

Chapter 5

Sakura awoke to the smell of burning eggs. She assumed Naruto was trying to cook for her again. The last time he had tried to cook for her was back when she and Naruto dated a few years back. He had nearly burnt down her kitchen and tried to make it up to her with kisses. The break up was hard on her. He said he was not into her the way he once was because Hinata confessed to him. Even thought they had remained friends Sakura felt somewhat betrayed by Naruto. After all his love confessions he had left her so easily for Hinata. When Naruto had broken up with her that night she had a complete mental break down and cried her eyes out. She didn't remember falling asleep that night. And now that she was remembering that night she recalled having a dream about Sasuke. A dream that he had come back to the village, they had kissed under the moonlight and walked around down. She remembered how right it felt to be with Sasuke. But when she woke up, she found that is was only a dream. Sakura couldn't help but feel truly alone.

"Uhhh Sakura? Are you awake yet? I need your help," cam Naturo's voice form the doorway. He had that sheepish look on his face and was scratching the back of his head. His crooked smile made Sakura laugh and she got out of bed. After she had prepared breakfast, she and Naruto ate in silence. Finally he seemed to gather up enough courage to ask, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. Did you sleep ok," Sakura asked loving the blush that crept its way onto Naruto's cheeks. It became apparent that he had been doing dirty thinking over the night because she put his hands in his lap and shifted around in his seat. Sakura only laughed when the blonde stumbled over his words.

"Y-yeah, I…I slept uhhh you know? Pretty good I…yeah," Naruto sputtered out. He was flustered and that was for sure. Of course Naruto had never stopped loving Sakura. Somewhere in his heart, he felt deeply for her. He couldn't help it. He had known Sakura since she was a child. Even though now they were both twenty-six Naruto couldn't help but reminisce on the past. Something the Sakura had always laughed, cried, moved, talked, had moved Naruto's heart. He knew he wasn't the only man wanting Sakura's attention. Bushy Brow Lee was still trying to make Sakura fall for him. Even though he stood no chance in that ridiculous green jump suit that he's worn for so many years. Lee still looked ridiculous. But as Sakura had done before, she turned down Lee over and over and over and over again. She said that Lee was more of a brother and friend than anything else. Lee of course couldn't accept that and vowed on youthful love to win over Sakura's heart. Naruto also knew about Sakura's little fling with Gaara. Now that really irked him because Sakura wouldn't really for that type of guy. So naturally Naruto had thought that Gaara had threaten Sakura, but he knew better than to think that of Gaara. Naruto knew Sakura liked the newer version of Gaara. Naruto found his feelings conflicting. Sakura would never come back to him and it pained him. No longer able to control his feelings or himself Naruto reached across the table and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Marry be Sakura. Please, I don't want to share you with anyone else. I don't want you to be scared anymore. I will protect you no matter where you go or what you do. I will do anything for you Sakura. Please…Sakura marry me," Naruto blurted out with a bright red blush on his cheeks. Apparently he had surprised Sakura as well because her eyes widened and her hand let to of the fork she was holding. A soft clang of metal and glass ran in the room.

Sakura was bewildered not to sure what to say or do. She had wanted this all of her life. But she had wanted Sasuke to be the one to say this not Naruto. She didn't understand why Naruto was saying all these things. He was engaged to Hinata. Why would he something like this? "I…I…no. No Naruto. You're getting married to Hinata. You shouldn't be proposing to me and saying all these things. It's too late Naruto. We can't be together."

"You're wrong Sakura! I know you still love me. I know I love you as well. Please don't shut me out. Sasuke isn't ever coming back. He doesn't love you Sakura. Haven't you realized that," Naruto question with desperation in his voice. Naruto had lost all complete and rational thought. He didn't think of his fiancé or his career or anything. All he could think or see clearly was Sakura.

"Shut up Naruto. You're being irrational. You're getting married in a few weeks. Think about how much this would hurt Hinata. Naruto think for a change. Don't act on irrational thinking; just think about how this would crush Hinata. It would also look bad on your part if the village found out you wanted to have an affair with me. Naruto don't throw away what you already have because of me," Sakura remarked calmly slipping her hand out of Naruto's hand. Unlike Naruto, Sakura had always been the one to think before act. Even though on the night Sasuke left the village, Sakura thought she could have stopped him. She would have done anything to make him stay. She didn't want to separate from him. She had loved him more than her own life and still does. That is why she cried so much when she found out that the team sent to bring Sasuke back had failed. Hurt was gripping at Sakura's heart and she didn't know what to do. She bolted to Naruto's room and got dressed quickly; soon she emerged and moved towards the front door. Sakura took a final look at Naruto before slamming the door shut on her way out. There was no breeze today. So the evil presence wouldn't be able to bother her today.

Inside his own home, Naruto felt anger. Something he rarely felt. He felt that Sakura would never be able to give up on Sasuke. He knew that she wanted Sasuke to say those things to her. Even though Sasuke had left her broken and tattered. He had left Naruto to pick up and glue the pieces of Sakura's broken heart together again. Sasuke didn't give a damn about her. He never would. Naruto knew this, but this tiny fact seemed to escape Sakura. Naruto then felt guilt. Guilt because he had been so ready to leave Hinata, for Sakura. What kind of man was Naruto? Naruto had always been faithful to Hinata. Why was he so ready to betray her? Then Naruto felt pity. Pity because Sakura would never give up on Sasuke. She gave Sasuke too much credit of being a kind and gentle person. Sasuke was neither kind nor gentle. Nothing would change Sasuke. Not even if Sakura laid down her life for Sasuke. Not matter who else was knocking at Sakura's door she would show them the side of her that they wanted to see. But then a few weeks into the relationship she would say that she was in love with someone else, and that she wanted to be with that someone. That someone just so happened to be Sasuke Uchiha. The Sasuke Uchiha that would never come back for her. The Sasuke Uchiha who didn't give a damn about Sakura. The Sasuke Uchiha who Naruto hated with a passion. Naruto clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Would Sakura ever see that life had so much more to offer than Sasuke Uchiha? When would Sakura ever stop running from herself? Naruto looked out the window and sighed, he had really screwed up everything with Sakura this time.

Once Sakura was finally home she locked the door and windows. She didn't want to take the chance of Naruto finding his way into her home. Even though there was a spare key under the 'Welcome!' mat outside her front door. But Naruto was too stupid to look there. He would just stand at her door knocking and whining to come in.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach almost. She felt light headed. Why had Naruto done that? Her brain could not even being to grasp why Naruto had done that. He had embarrassed her to the point where she never wanted to see him ever again. She just sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Her head was hurting and she wasn't to sure why. She hadn't done anything to make it hurt. Not that she was aware of that is. What was going on? She felt dizzy and sick/ Sakura had felt like this in a long time. The last time she felt like the was when Naruto had told her that he would bring Sasuke back even though the Sasuke Retrieval mission was a complete failure. In the end everyone on the team almost died. Except for Shikamaru, of course he had help from Temari. It was Sakura's fault that Neji, Choji, Kiba and Naruto had almost died. She had begged for them to bring back Sasuke. It was her fault. After all of them got better Sakura vowed to get stronger. She didn't want to be a cry baby anymore. Once Naruto left for his two year training program Sakura spent the time studying and refining her chakra control. The only thing that surprised her was that she still seemed to be the weakest link of Team 7. What was wrong with her?

Sakura had always hid being Naruto and Sasuke when it was time to take the heat. They were always saving her from danger. She just stood there and cried most of the time. Because of her fancy for Sasuke, Sakura had grown out her hair to get his attention. Then during the Chunin exams she hacked it all off to protect Lee, Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really comment on her hair but of course Naruto had was the one to point out the obvious. Sakura remembered how Ino was sulking because Sakura got to hug Sasuke. That was the first time Sakura had felt proud of herself, and also was the first time she had to fight for her life. Not long after the pilminary rounds started Sakura had to face Ino. Neither were able to move forward because the two had beaten each other up to a bloody pulp. Sakura touched her hair and ran her fingers through it's length. Her hair was nearly down her back now. She grew it out again because short hair was just to plain, plus she couldn't really do anything with it. Most days her hair was just in the way and she just wanted to hack it all off again. But then she would miss having long hair. She thought if she grew it out Sasuke would come back. Even though it's already been 10 years since she last saw him. He had come back to destroy Konoha. Though he fled before Naruto could catch him, she still hoped Sasuke would come back.

Sakura snapped back into reality when she started hearing noises outside her front doos. Assuming it could only be one person. With a groan Sakura flung herself off the couch and yelled out to the door, "go away Naruto. I don't want to hear you begging to come in and talk."

When Sakura heard the lock click open she slowly turned. Had Naruto actually thought about the spare key? The cool air bombarded her and made her shiver. Slowly her eyes started to widen and her breath hitched in her throat as she gazed upon the person in the doorway.

"Sakura, I'm not Naruto," the person said in a voice as smooth as silk and a smirk on their lips.


	6. Why can't you let him go?

Chapter 6

A/N: I forgot to thank you guys for reading so much. You guys are so sweet for reading my story. I hope I continue to keep your attention until the end of the story.

Sakura just stood there mouth wide enough for bugs to fly in. Red hair gleamed in the morning sun and blue jade eyes sparkled with amusement. There in her doorway stood the one man that could probably help her get over Sasuke. Gaara smiled more and stepped into the apartment. Quickly making his away to her, Gaara closed the space between them and took Sakura into his arms. He dipped her back and shocked Sakura further as he kissed her softly at first, then roughly, as if he was trying to devour her. Sakura couldn't help but want to kiss back so she did. She wrapped her slim arms around about him; she loved the way she felt against him. After sometime Gaara became a bit impatient and picked Sakura up and dumped her on the bed in her bed room. He broke the kiss and looked down at Sakura's flushed face.

"What are you doing here Gaara," Sakura asked now curious as to why the red head had shown up out of nowhere.

"Well if you must know, I'm here because I couldn't bear the thought of someone else touching that flawless body of yours," Gaara cooed as he caressed the skin on Sakura's neck. Gaara loved the way Sakura just happened to arch her body up towards to Gaara's touch. He smirked as Sakura let out soft moan just loud enough for Gaara to hear. Gaara grinned he was definitely satisfied that Sakura still reacted to his touch.

"Gaara…love me please," Sakura pleaded as she looked up with at him with a very cute expression. Gaara found his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he shifted lighted. Sakura moved up against him and grinded her crotch into his, making Gaara close his eyes and groan with pleasure. Soon Gaara couldn't control his lust no longer and pinned Sakura to the bed.

Gaara's hands moved around Sakura's body, groping and caressing the skin that was available to him. It was Sakura who couldn't control herself any longer. She rolled over and had Gaara pinned. She was grinding into Gaara and he was dry humping her back. The two could no longer hold their passion for each other and started to rip and tear at each other's clothes. The process seemed to last forever but in reality it was only a few seconds. Once the two were in the nude Gaara wasted no time settling himself in between Sakura's leg. Sakura couldn't bare how long Gaara was taking and wrapped her legs about him. She pressed her heels into his butt and made Gaara slip into her quickly. They both let out a loud gasp once Gaara filled Sakura with his man hood. Soon Gaara started to move slowly in and out of Sakura softly groaning. She was just as tight as the last time when he had taken her.

"Gaara…take me," Sakura moaned out digging her nails into his skin. Sakura's groin was on fire and it needed to feel Gaara fill her. Sakura was not one to beg, but when it was Gaara pleasing her, Sakura couldn't help but beg.

Gaara complying with Sakura's pleads of pleasure Gaara thrusted into her harder and faster. He loved the way Sakura whimpered softly every time he would pull away to thrust back in. She was dripping wet so it wasn't hard to easily glide in and out. Gaara also loved the way Sakura fit snuggly around him. It felt like ecstasy to be inside of her. Gaara felt himself about to release but he kept it in and slammed into Sakura harder. He grabbed her legs and pulled them apart so he could easily go into her. Hitting her sweet spot over and over and over again making Sakura scream louder and louder each time he went in. The way Sakura looked with her hair spilled over the white pillows, and a pink tint to her cheeks pushed Gaara over the edge. Sakura felt it and easily was pushed with him.

As the two layer there intertwined and panting from the love making they just committed, Sakura lookever over at the clock and was shocked to see that it was only nine in the morning. Once thing kept bothering her and she looked over at Gaara, he was looking at her with the smile that she loved so much. In a whisper she asked, "Why are you here Gaara?"

Gaara's smiled faded quickly and he realized that he had to tell sakura the answer. He bit his lip and then in a serious tone of voice he said, "Sasuke Uchiha was spotted just outside the borders of Suna. He followed him here a few weeks ago. Looks like he's been stalking Konoha for a while now, we're not sure why but we have been keeping him on tap. He seems to be following you and Naruto around. In plain sight as well, he disguises himself as a villager."

"Why didn't you tell me," Sakura almost shouted at him shoving Gaara off of her. She reached for her clothes but was pulled back by a strength not even sakura could fight with. Gaara pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her by her ear.

"Why can't you let go of him Sakura? Don't you love me," Gaara whispered hoping to distract her. Gaara did have true and genuine feelings for her. He hated the fact that Sakura could only love Sasuke, a childish man who would never return her love. She needed to move on and Gaara was determine to make her his for good.

"Let go of me Gaara, I have to see him. I have to talk to him," Sakura whined fighting back against Gaara's hold. But he only tightened his grip on her. Gaara was hurt inside, he wasn't loved by Sakura. She would never see him more than just someone to make love with. Gaara had given her everything had ever wanted. Attention. The attention that had been denied since her parents were killed. The killer had been her sister; he remembered when a woman with pink hair was hanged in Suna for a capital offense in Konoha. They had caught her sister on the border of Suna and brought her to the village where they executed her. Gaara didn't realize then that it was Sakura's sister. But when he saw her at the day of the written exams, he realized the two had to be related. At first he didn't care but then when Naruto had lectured him at the end of their battle did Gaara really care for anyone. He then wanted to become closer to Sakura. She was after, his first love.

"Gaara lemma go! Please, I have to…"

"No Sakura! You don't need him. Don't you see that," Gaara interrupted her. He crashed his lips down on hers and hoped that Sakura wouldn't push him away. He had to silence her somehow or she would protest that she needed Sasuke.

Little did they know that red eyes were watching them from a far. Those red eyes could see into the window where they had witnessed the very act that made the owner want to kill Gaara for touching what was rightfully his.


	7. I Mark you As My Own

Chapter 7

A/n: Thanks for reading everyone. This chapter was with the help of someone I like. He really helped me out in how men would express themselves. Thanks babe, you're the best. And so my readers, enjoy :)

Once Gaara felt Sakura relax in his arms he pulled away and asked in tender voice in her ear, "Sakura don't I mean anything to you?"

Sakura just sat there. She wasn't really sure what she was supposed to say. She was stunned by Gaara's sudden interest in her feelings. He had never asked before. Not the many of times they had been together, had Gaara ever asked what he was to her and how she felt. Guilt was weighing down her heart because she knew Gaara would hate her when she told him the answer. He would leave her like Sasuke did. Tears started to blur her vision and with a chocked sob she answered, "nothing. I don't have feelings for you Gaara. I like you but I'm not in love with you."

Gaara felt his hear sink. He knew what the outcome would be, but he hadn't prepared his heart to hear it from her soft lips. Gaara was crushed in a thousand pieces maybe even more. Slowly his arms fell away from her and he got off the bed. He grabbed his clothes and turned to Sakura, "he doesn't love you Sakura. Why are you the only who can't see that? Why would just throw something so good away just because he's been stalking you," Gaara asked knowing he would get any answers from her. Sakura was silent. Her silence was all Gaara needed to leave the room. He felt like crying but years of training told him to stay strong. He could handle this. He had to; he didn't want Sakura to see that he was so hurt. Even though he was determined to make Sakura his just a few moments ago he was incredibly hurt. How could she not love him? He was the perfect guy for her. She was the only one who couldn't see it.

Off in the distance red eyes watched satisfied that he had Sakura under his control. Even though it had been many years and she was now twenty-six, he still had her under his grasp. Stupid Gaara wouldn't have stood a chance anyway if he was there. And now that Gaara had let the cat out of the bag Sakura was ready to jump at the chance to see him. The silhouette smiled to himself, Sakura was such a fool. Did she really think he cared for her? She was still annoying, even though he hadn't had contact with her in years. But he's seen her with other people. And by other people he meant men. Like Gaara, Naruto and that Lee guy who he could barely remember. None the less, Sakura was his, and it would remain that way.

Sakura felt nothing when Gaara said his peace and left. She felt nothing and that was what upset her the most. The fact that she had just hurt someone who cared about her, felt nothing, made her feel sick. How could she be so cruel? When Sakura went to chase after Gaara her knees buckled under her and she fell to her knees on the carpeted floor. Tears that were once threatening to fall did start to fall on her creamy white cheeks.

Gaara got dressed in the bathroom. His pride and heart had been crushed. He didn't understand what she saw in Sasuke Uchiha. Anytime that Gaara had mentioned his name she would blush and smile a smile that she never let anyone else see. How could she love someone who didn't love her back? Gaara was in love with Sakura, he had been in love with her since after the Chunin exams. And after finding out that Sakura felt nothing for him and that he was merely a play toy Gaara was upset. To him he had every right to hate Sakura now. To despise her. But he couldn't bring himself to hate someone like her. She was beautiful, caring, smart, and strong, how could anyone not love her? Gaara envied Sasuke at that moment. Sasuke had Sakura's love and he didn't even care! How could he not love her? She was one hell of a woman. Gaara didn't understand why Sasuke didn't love Sakura, and he probably never would, but there was one thing he did know, and that was the plain fact that Sakura would only love Sasuke for the rest of her life. Then Gaara hated Sasuke with a passion. After everything that had happened with Sakura's past, he had to gull to say that she didn't know what it was like to be alone. Her family was taken from her at the tender age of six. Her aunt had taken Sakura in, and raised her like her own. Sasuke was the one who didn't understand Sakura. She was just a woman trying to love him, trying to win his affection. Sakura would be doomed to a life of loneliness.

After getting dressed and fixing his clothes, Gaara stepped out of the bathroom and walked straight for the front door not giving Sakura a second chance to hurt him. Gaara reached for the knob of the door and stopped. Did he really want to go? Did he really want to leave her here to cry her eyes out?

Sakura sat on the floor crying her pretty emerald orbs out. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them. She didn't know if she was crying because she was disgusted with herself or if it was because she really loved Gaara. Then without knowing it two strong arms snaked themselves around her. She looked up and there kneeling next to her was the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. "Sa-Sasuke-k-kun," Sakura sputtered out. When she opened her mouth again Sasuke lowered his lips to hers to silence her. He wouldn't allow her to steal the moment to ask a lot of questions.

Sasuke picked her up and dropped her on the bed getting on top of her. She willing let him touch and love her. Sakura felt like she was dreaming, Sasuke was before her kissing her lips and neck, nibbling on her taut nipples and sucking on them. Sasuke smiled inside of him knowing he could bring such cute sounds from Sakura. Soon his clothes were shed and Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance. He could feel the heat rising from her. Without her permission he plunged his whole length inside of her and felt himself almost release right then and there. She was tight and dripping wet with desire, Sasuke couldn't help but let a groan escape him. Sasuke reached around and grabbed roughly at her bottom leaving his hand impressions. Sakura moaned loudly liking the fact that Sasuke was being rough with her. If she had known she liked being man handled she would have told Gaara to be rougher with her. Sasuke took advantage of her most vulnerable stage and started to pound into Sakura as hard as he could. Sakura spread her legs for him and screamed out. The way Sasuke made love was much more different than the way Gaara did. Sakura always had to ask Gaara to be rough. But Sasuke was naturally rough with her. She moaned out more when Sasuke turned her over and took her from behind. He grabbed her hips and pounded into her, he enjoyed the sounds of pain and pleasure coming from her sweet mouth. Sasuke liked it a lot when she would arch her back and move against him making Sasuke. Sasuke gripped her hips and started to move hard and faster into her. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs and started begging for him to for more. Sasuke complied and reached around and inserted two fingers into her. He slowly started to finger her wet private. Sakura moaned at feeling him taking her from behind while also fingering her most private area. Sasuke laughed in a menacing tone and gripped her hips even harder making Sakura whimper in pain. Sasuke felt himself twitch inside her and he groaned loudly as he felt himself shoot a hot creamy liquid into her. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily. Sweat gleamed on both of their bodies in her ear Sasuke whispered, "You are mine Sakura, no one else can claim you now. I mark you as my own." And with that Sasuke started to leave dark kiss marks all over her creamy skin.


	8. Sakurayou're annoying

Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for such a late update guys. I've been distracted. So sorry. But here is the new chapter I hope you all enjoy

When Sakura she couldn't help but smile, she knew once she rolled over Sasuke would be there holding her. So she rolled over and the smile that had so easily found its way onto her lips had easily slid off of her lips. Her heart started to crumble into pieces. Had it just been a dream? Did she imagine it all? These were questions that were circling in her head. She couldn't believe she had done something like that. To imagine Sasuke in her bed wanting her, moaning her name. Sakura heaved herself out of bed and went to the bathroom. She didn't look at herself because she knew if she did she would cry. It took all the courage she could muster to finally look up at her reflection, but when she did she was startled at the sight

On her neck in little dark purple circles spelled "Uchiha Sasuke". Sakura was astonished by this. So it must have been real. There was no way Gaara would do this. Cause Gaara would have put "Gaara".

"Looking at the art work I see," came a voice that held certain haughtiness to it. Sakura slowly turned was smiled to see Sasuke Uchiha leaning against the door frame of the bath room. "I didn't mean to do that you know…what am I saying? Of course I meant to do that. I want everyone to know that even though all this time has passed I still own you. Now and forever. So don't get any ideas about sleeping with Gaara again or I'll kill him then you. Personally that is," Sasuke threatened as he stepped into the room.

At that point Sakura knew she was in trouble. Even though she had known Sasuke all of her life, she had never seen him like this. So gruff and brutal. Sakura shivered and felt him close to her. The sound of his hand slapping the tile wall shocked Sakura. She looked up with watery jade eyes only to be met with oxyn eyes. His eyes held a cold and evil to him. That was when Sakura put the pieces together. Even though Sasuke had left…

"I was always around the corner. You picked it up faster than Naruto but still. I had no doubt you would pick it up faster, I was a bit shocked when y saw me a few nights ago staring into your kitchen window. It seemed that I had also startled you. Your hair is longer…did you do that for me? Hoping if your body had matured and growing out your hair I would come back hn? I must say, you do take after Tsunade. You have her figure no doubt," Sasuke hissed as he gripped on of Sakura's boobs and squeezed it. Sakura let out a small whimper of pain. Sasuke couldn't help but grin and squeeze harder. "You also have that stupid diamond on your forehead like she did. Tsk tsk tsk Sakura, can't you be yourself?"

Sakura felt utterly useless. She knew she could never fight Sasuke off, and even she did, he'd kill her once she escaped him. Sakura wasn't really sure what to do. She felt that if she didn't escape Sasuke would kill her for sure, but another part of her wanted to stay knowing that behind the cold oxyn eyes was the Sasuke she knew and loved. Sakura looked away and then back at Sasuke with a new found courage. Sasuke seemed to be taken back and he slightly let his guard down.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Sasuke Uchiha. I am not the weak girl who used to chase you around. Fighting over you with Ino. I don't love you anymore," Sakura announced as if it was a fact. Her courage started to waiver when she saw Sasuke tense.

"Do you…really think…that I am stupid Sakura? You love me," Sasuke stated in a monotone. He gripped both of her boobs harder and squeezed till there were tears in her eyes. "do you really think that I'm the same Sasuke I was 13 years ago? Do you," Sasuke rose his voice and spread her legs with his muscular thigh. "Do you really think that I meant everything I said last night. Sakura…you're annoying," Sasuke declared as he shoved his full erection into her. She wasn't wet but he didn't care. He'd show her who the boss was. Sakura pleaded and yelped under him taking the fullness of him. It hurt more than it did when she had lost her virginity to Sai. Sai was very brutal but he kissed her afterwards and tended to her. Sakura tried to push Sasuke away from him but to no avail. Sasuke had her pinned against the wall. Tears stung Sakura's eyes. She didn't want them to fall so she shut her eyes tightly and hoped that his horrible night mare would be over.

After what seemed like an eternity Sasuke groaned and released a hot creamy liquid inside of her. As he stepped away, Sakura fell to the floor in agony. "Next time you want to be a whore come to me. I'll always be around the corner Sakura. I can see everything," Sasuke said as he disappeared into her apartment. Sakura was in too much pain to ask what he meant. Her heart was crushed yet again. She felt sick to her stomach and she wanted nothing more than to curl up and go back to sleep. But just the slightest movement would hurt Sakura.

She didn't know how long she stayed on the cold tile floor of the bathroom. She didn't really care. After many hours of laying helplessly Sakura finally got up and took a very hot bath. She could really use a glass of sweet red wine right now. But she just didn't have the strength. The bath had stayed warm for many hours thanks to Sakura's chakra heating it up once it stopped steaming off her body. Sakura didn't want to remember the traumatic experienced so tomorrow she would go to Shizune and have Shizune take the memory out of her head. She didn't care what would happen. She just wanted the memory to be gone.


End file.
